A Needle In A Haystack
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This one is a one shot story. What would it have been like during that date night with Sheldon, when Amy told him to say something from the heart or they were done, and instead of him doing it, he changed the subject, causing her to run off from the diner, and end up lost in the woods? Everyone comes to the rescue after she'd been gone for three days. Enjoy guys.


**A Needle In A Haystack**

"Amy! Amy, where are you? Please, answer me if you can!" Sheldon hollers into the darkness. He and Amy had dated for over six years now, and he still wasn't willing to move forward in their relationship. They were having date night, and instead of doing and saying the right thing, he started talking about some stupid TV show, that Amy had no interest in. She took off from the diner they were at, and just kept running. No one has heard from her or seen her for going on three days now. So, after the third day of her being nowhere around, the whole gang is searching long into the night, knowing that finding her is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Sheldon?! Any sign yet? There are some foot prints over here, going down the hill." Penny calls out.

"I haven't had any luck at all. I was so stupid. I should have just told her how I feel and been done with it." Sheldon calls back.

"That's not important right now. We need to find her, and quick. It's getting ready to storm anytime. Leonard! Go North! Bernadette, you take the West. Everyone meet up at Ma's!" Howard shouts to everyone, and they all go in different directions. Meanwhile, Amy is still in Pasadena, she just can't hear them hollering for her. She's that deep in the woods. Since her car's in the shop, she had to walk to the diner with Sheldon instead of drive. When she took off from the diner, she didn't pay any attention to where she was going, and now, she's lost in the woods. She has no water with her, her phone doesn't work, and she has no idea where to go next.

"What if we don't find her? This is all my fault." Sheldon says, as he sits down on a boulder and starts to cry.

"Got that right buddy! Now quit whining and come on. If it takes all night, we're finding her, and getting her somewhere dry and warm. It rained last night, and it's not over yet." Penny tells him.

"Come on Amy, please answer us. Amy! Amy!" Bernadette cries out, while going West like Howard told her. She has a funny feeling deep inside her, like something telling her to go down a rocky trail, covered in slippery twigs and leaves. She slowly makes her way down the hill, and just as she gets to the bottom, she trips over a rock, and slides another hill where she sees something, laying beside a rotted log.

"Anyone seen Bernadette?" Penny asks.

"She went West into the woods, and hasn't came back yet. It's almost Midnight. Let's head for your Mother's house. With any luck, Bernadette went there. Who knows?" Sheldon replies.

"Hey guys! I found her! Get down here, hurry. She's hurt!" Bernadette cries out hysterecally, as she makes her way back up the slippery hill, and finds everyone.

"Where is she? What happened?" Howard asks.

"I have no idea what happened. I found her though. She's down at the bottom of the hill. What she was doing this far out, I don't know. Apparently, she fell and she's laying beside a rotted log. I can't get her out of there." Bernadette explains, and Sheldon takes off in that direction.

"Wait for us. Howard, do you have any cell phone signal?" Leonard says, and Howard checks his phone, and responds with, "Yes! Yes, I have at least one bar of service." He calls 911 and tells the dispatch exactly where they are, and that they are needing help with getting her out of the woods. Sheldon and Leonard, head down in the direction Bernadette told them to go, while Howard stays with Bernadette and Penny, to flag down the ambulance. Sheldon is the first one to Amy's side, and he's taking off both his jacket, and his shirt to put under her head, and cover her up. Leonard does the same thing, then all that's left for them to do is wait until help arrives.

At the hospital, Amy's been dianosed as having a concussion and two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a broken wrist.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for this. I feel responsible. You told me that if I didn't say something meaningful and from the heart, you and I were done. I changed the subject because I was afraid. I don't know what I was afraid of, and I hope you have it in you to forgive me. Please, wake up. I love you, and I wanna be with you always. You're my God given solace woman." Sheldon tells her. She starts to wake up a little bit, and when she does, she says, "I love you too. I'm sorry I stormed out like that. I've been afraid of a lot of things too. I'll never leave you again."

"Hey, you're awake. I'm so glad we found you tonight. Are you okay?" Sheldon asks her.

"I am now. I have you now, and forever, and I'll never leave you like that again. Yes, you are forgiven for pushing me away. I have you now, so everything is just fine. I love you Sheldon.

"And I love you too. Amy, I have a question for you." Sheldon replies, and she sort of turns her head a little to be able to face him, and look him in the eye.

"Yes Sheldon. What is it?" Amy asks.

"Will you marry me Amy Farrah Fowler?" Sheldon asks.

"Yes. I will marry you Sheldon Lee Cooper." Amy tells him. He leans down to hug her, and kiss her, and in that moment, he knows life can only get better with each passing day, just as long as Amy is by his side for life.

 **THE END**


End file.
